ღღLa pasión de un diarioღღ
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que dices o con lo que...escribas Si, ella definitivamente había escuchado muchas veces esas palabras, pero ya era tarde por que el libro de sus pecaminosa fantasía había desaparecido y quizás en que manos desconocidas había caído.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!**_

_**Bueno, ehhh aquí nadie me conoce por que en general soy una escritora de SM, pero mi amada madre me pidió que adaptara mi fic para twilight y yo como buena hija no me pude negar jajaja.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de mi loca idea y...que tengan un momento de diversión. **_

_**Y Anna aquí esta lo que prometí :D siempre le eh dado las gracias al Internet por que por el eh conocido a personas tan lindas como vos. A pesar de que no puedo verte , ni oírte o tocarte, eres una de mis mejores amigas y espero que siempre lo seamos. En pocas palabras te super mega quiero mami :D **_

_**Y bueno cumpliii! asi que merezco ser tu mejor hija ¬¬ y deja de reemplazarme joooom!**_

* * *

_**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ **__La pasión de un diario __**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HABÍA PASADO ALGO MALO….MUY MALO…

_"Lo he perdido"_grito una y otra vez su mente mientras miraba todo el desorden que había causado en su habitación en la búsqueda de su maldito diario de vida. Había dado vuelta la cama, por lo que sus blancas sabanas habían quedado todas sucias por sus pisadas. Su atesorada colección de libros estaba esparcida de manera caótica al igual que toda su ropa. Si, se había asegurado de revisar casa milímetro de su habitación….pero el bendito diario de vida que ella llevaba escribiendo desde hace dos años, seguía sin dar alguna señal.

-Inhala y exhala, Bella- se dijo en voz alta para alentarse a volver a intentar recordar donde lo había puesto. Pero parecía que todas sus neuronas se habían puesto en su contra, sabía que algún día, lamentaría no haber usado nunca el casco de seguridad mientras aprendía a andar en bicicleta. Era más claro que el agua, el por qué sus neuronas ya no funcionaban, después de haberse golpeado contra un árbol, un cerco de madera, un farol del tendido eléctrico y el hecho de haber atropellado a un gato, a un perro y a varias persona….tenían que haberle dejado más que una contusión cerebral.

Cerró los ojos y se obligo una vez más a concentrarse, rogándole a esa única neurona que quedaba en su mente, que funcionara, pero el maldito sonido de su corazón bombeando desenfrenado sumado a al tic nervioso de su ojo y de sus sudorosas manos…no le permitían hacerlo.

Desesperada se levanto y comenzó a remover las cosas que estaban en el piso mientras su mente no paraba de repetir la pregunta que le estaba acortando años de vida ¿Donde puta esta mi diario?

-Esto te pasa por ser bruta, pero con mayúscula- le dijo su subconsciente. Ya que solo a ella se le había podido ocurrido escribir un diario de vida así, porque, vamos para que estamos con cosas… ¿Quien en su sano juicio se ponía a escribía fantasías eróticas con su profesor?

**ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**.**

_"Porque no hay deseo ni fantasía que no se cumpla, si se quiere con fervor"_

Era una bonita frase para escribir un diario de vida, se dijo mientras trataba de descifrar quien podría ser su dueño. Seguramente era de alguna de las chicas de su clase. Ya que los chicos no son precisamente de los que llevan un diario de vida.

Volvió a ver el lindo diario rojo….y la tentación de leer unas hojas se apodero de él. Sabía que no era moral hacerlo…pero después de meditarlo cinco minutos, decidió que solo leería una hoja para saber de quién era.

-Lo hago con fines de investigación- dijo en voz alta mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y habría el broche dorado del libro una vez mas. Leyó por tercera vez la frase y dio vuelta la hoja…pensó en que leería las dos típicas palabras con las que se comienza un diario de vida. Si el había pensado en "querido diario" pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando leyó las dos palabras que nunca pensó leer…Edward Collen.

.

* * *

Y como siempre les digo a todas las que me leen...: **Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y petición serán bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

******ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


	2. Primeras hojas

**_Nota importante: todo lo que este con cursiva corresponde a lo que Serena escribió en el diario :)_**

**_._**

* * *

_**Las primeras hojas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"**_**Edward Cullen**_**"**

Si, no había leído mal. Después de releer más de veinte veces esas dos palabras su cerebro se había convencido de que efectivamente, era su nombre el que estaba escrito en el diario.

-Esto es…-pero aun no encontraba la palabra perfecta para describirlo. ¿Inaudito? ¿Insólito? ¿Imposible? ¿Increíble? "In"…bueno podía estar toda la noche buscando miles de palabras con "in", pero seguramente sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Leyó su nombre una vez más, para poder salir del asombro, pero es que esto era tan extraño. ¿Podría ser que se tratara de una cámara indiscreta? Sabía que Emmett aun le guardaba rencor por haberle gastado una broma sobre Rosalie; pero no lo creía capaz de llegar a tal punto. Recorrió con la mirada su acogedora y ordenada biblioteca, deteniéndose algunos segundos en las esquinas para comprobar que no hubiera ninguna cámara. Y para su mala suerte…no había ni rastro de alguna.

Volvió a prestarle atención al ahora intrigante diario rojo y con cada palabra que leía sentía que le iba a dar algo a su musculo cardíaco.

"_Si así te llamaras mi querido y pequeño diario. Tendrás el honor de llevar el nombre de mi sexy profesor. El causante de todo mi sufrimiento, el que atormenta mis pensamientos y sueños. Si, te llamaras igual que él, porque en ti podre escribir todo lo que no puedo hacerle personalmente a él. Si mi pequeño diario rojo, tú serás el medio donde la fantasía de mis letras se convertirán en realidad. El lugar donde por fin podre morder la fruta prohibida…"_

¡Que Dios le ayude! Había perdido todo el aire que había contenido mientras leía esas abrazadoras palabras. La mujer que las había escrito, porque rogaba a todos los santos, ángeles y arcángeles, por que fuera una mujer y no un macho afeminado el que estuviera teniendo fantasías con él. Se acomodo en el sofá y se vio en la obligación de quitarse la chaqueta. A pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, el sentía como si estuviera expuesto a cuarenta grados.

"_Desde el primer momento en que lo vi entrar al salón, sentí que mi corazón se desembocaba. Había visto obras de arte masculinas, algunas creadas por la madre naturaleza y otras creadas por el cincel de maestros escultores; pero nunca había visto un nombre como él. No, el era más que un adonis. Él le hizo creer en tan solo cinco segundos que la magia podía ser algo real y que lo sobrenatural quizás fuera una realidad._

_Y es que ese hombre no era igual que los otros. Tenía una altura de casi dos metros, con un cuerpo fibroso que se pegaba a su impecable traje negro como segunda piel. Y eso no era todo el encanto de ese hombre, porque tenía un pelo en delicioso color chocolate y reflejos rubios que gritaba ser tocado por mis manos. ¡Y unos ojos, que eran más dorados que los de los leones!_

_Si era definitivo, en cinco segundos había descubierto al padre de mis hijos, o bueno quizás no de mis hijos, pero si el hombre con el que perdería mi virginidad. Eso estaba decidido._

_Me gire a ver la reacción de las chicas en mi salón y me dieron ganas de hacer un espectáculo, de aquellos que solo podía hacer yo. Haberme parado y gritar con que había una rata en el salón,_ _para que saliera gritando como locas todas esas yeguas que estaban desnudando con la mirada a mi hombre. Todas eran unas malditas, como se les ocurría hacerle eso a mi querido profesor, solo yo tenía el derecho único y exclusivo de imaginármelo como su bendita madre me lo trajo al mundo. Lo que justamente estaba haciendo ahora, quitándole prenda por prenda y estaba tan concentrada en eso que cuando escuche su ronca y profunda voz, el tiempo se detuvo y me derretí por completa. ¿Podría ser más perfecto? Y en ese momento escuche su nombre: soy Edward Endimión Cullen._

_Era el destino, si definitivamente Zeus se sentía culpable por la triste historia de Selene y Endimión, por lo que me lo puso en mi camino para revivir la leyenda, es decir, para poder violármelo tanto de día como de noche. Porque si, Selene había sufrido mucho de día…pero en las noches ¡uff ya me imagino la manera en que había gritado!_

_Selene: ¡más fuerte Endy! ¡Más rápido, ah ah se nos viene el amanecer apúrate…Endyyy!_

_Endimión: Sele…me vas a matar…_

_Selene: No puedes morir y ya tendrás todo el día para dormir, así que tú dame ¡dame más!_

_Si, seguramente eso había pasado. Porque para tener 50 y tantas hijas, ellos precisamente no jugaban a las cartas para matar el tiempo._

_Todo iba como viento en popa, yo sentaba casi en primera fila, viendo al enviado de mi padre Zeus, planeando los cincuenta nombres de mis futuras hijas y pensando en que podría pasar a la librería a comprar el kamasutra y entonces el dijo que sería nuestro nuevo profesor de matemáticas y todo se fue a la punta del cerro. Por un momento todo el calor que había sentido mientras lo veía se transformo en hielo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese ramo? ¿No podía haber sido orientación sexual? ¿Comunicación e interacción humana? ¿Mitología griega? _

_Karma, si esto tenía que ser eso. O tal vez…la envidiosa de Selene la estaba mirando de su plateado palacio lunar y le había tenido envidia. Era igual que todas sus estúpidas compañeras, excluyendo a su grupo de amigas. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, ellas también se estaban mojando los labios, pero ya les diría que Edward solo era para ella._

_Luego cuando ya tuviera a todas esas víboras convencidas de que ellos estaban destinados, pondría toda su atención en esos oceánicos ojos. Y pasaría algo como esto:_

_Ella entraría al salón, a su espalda estaría un hermoso atardecer haciendo que su piel y pelo brillaran con reflejos dorados. Su sexy profesor estaría revisando pruebas en su escritorio y levantaría su vista al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y le diría:_

_Edward: que haces aquí, ya es muy tarde y es peligroso para que andes por la calle sola._

_Yo: es que tengo que confesarte algo (en eso me acerco a él y me siento en el borde del escritorio, mientras él me sonríe algo nervioso por nuestra cercanía) yo…tengo que decirte (pero la voz se me corta por los nervios y me comienzo a morder el labio con tal fuerza que me comienza a sangrar)_

_Edward: te has hecho daño princesa, déjame que te limpie (me dirá mientras saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpia la sangre. Sus manos se apoderan de mi rostro y su mirada esta sobre la mía, eclipsando al tiempo y al espacio. Haciéndonos olvidar todo, menos nuestra presencia. Y en ese momento el me besara y me dirá las palabras que el destino escribió antes de que el mundo se formara " te quiero, te deseo y me traes loco desde el primer momento en que te vi"._

_Y yo…solo tenderé a besarlo, tocarlo y amarlo de la forma en que siempre eh querido amar. Entregándole todo, arriesgándome a sufrir y esperando pacientemente a que el corazón de su profesor gritara por ella…"_

Anonadado era decir poco. Estaba sudando como nunca lo había hecho. Su mente no podía dejar de imaginar aquella escena donde la protagonista no tenía rostro, pero si podía sentir el dulce calor de su boca sobre la suya y el amargo sabor metal de su sangre. ¡Diablos! Si hasta había comenzado a ser una molestia usar pantalón.

Recordaba su primer día de clases y ya sabía más o menos de qué curso se trataba. Pero aun no tenía la respuesta que necesitaba. ¿Quién de todas aquellas adolescentes lo quería prácticamente violar? No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante esa pregunta. Siempre había sabido que era atractivo para el sexo femenino y bueno, también tenía fama con el masculino, pero el trataba de ignorar ese hecho. Así su paz mental podía permanecer tranquila.

Pero esto no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta saber quién era la reencarnación de Selene. Así que trago saliva y siguió leyendo las alocadas ideas de su violadora.

.

**Ⴖღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

**.**

**.**

-Mama tu que todo lo sabes y que eres más ordenada que la palabra orden. ¿No has visto par casualidad un cuaderno rojo que me regalaron hace dos años atrás?- le pregunte a mi último recurso mientras ponía mi cara de cordero a punto de morir. Pero antes de que me diera su respuesta yo ya la sabía.

-¿Tú diario? No lo eh visto desde hace una semana, creo que tu dijiste que no podía tocarlo ni aunque de ello dependiera la salvación del mundo y te lo llevaste al colegio, porque u amigo Jasper había tratado de leerlo- me respondió mientras seguía preparando la cena.

Dios ¿este es mi castigo por mi mente pagana, cierto? Tu no me tienes que tomar en cuenta cuando le hablo a atenea, Zeus, Morfeo, Poseidón, Selene y a todos esos locos amigos míos. Así que ¿Por qué no me haces un milagro y me materializas en mis manos mi diario? Cerré mis ojitos y conté hasta diez con mis manos extendidas y ¡no paso nada! Justo en ese momento entro mi padre a la casa, sonriéndome alegre y dándome un abrazo al cual no respondí, solo atine a correr escaleras arriba mientras gritaba que no iba a cenar. En mi carrera por llegar a mi habitación escuche a mi padre preguntarle a mi mama que me pasaba, a lo cual ella respondió que era mis hormonas. ¡Y qué razón tenía! Esto me había pasado por tener hormonas calenturientas.

Pero bueno a lo hecho pecho. Mire mi desorden y empecé a recoger todo para ordenar. Era definitivo mi diario no estaba en mi casa; así que solo existía un lugar donde podía haberlo dejado. El colegio.

Y ya estaba encendiéndoles velitas a todos los dioses de todas las etnias, para que estuviera en su asiento y no en las manos de alguien…porque si esa persona lo leyera y lo leyera completo, su vida acababa.

* * *

**Cualquier duda, reclamo, sugerencia y peticion, seran bienvenidas por mi... :)**

**.**

******ღღღღღღღღღღღ**** atte patty moon de chiba ****ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**


End file.
